my first and last love
by cloudingwookyu
Summary: "ku mohon bertahanlah untukku, jangan tinggalkan aku, berikanlah sekali saja kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu bertahanlah chagiya, neoumu saranghaeyo chagi..." lirihku nih sedikit cuplikan dialognya disini juga ada YEWOOK :D
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghasimnikka J. Chounen Cho RiHyun imnida. Tapi kalian bisa memanggil saya ais atau putri. Saya author bergender perempuan tapi saya lebih suka dipanggil oppa atau hyung#aneh. karna sebenernya ada cita2 yang tak kunjung tercapai yaitu menjadi namja #yeeeyyeeey * curcol. Saya disini sebagai pendatang baru, yang mau ngebawain fanfiction kyumin. Maafin bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata.

.

.

Cloudingwookyu

~present…

.

.

"YOU'RE MY FIRST AND MY LAST"

.

.

Pairing :kyumin. kyuhyun x sungmin

Support cast : yewook

Cast : ALL MEMBER SM TOWN

Rate: T (maybe..?). Hurt/Comfort. Angst.

Warning: YAOI,yewook fanfic,typo's, ect.

Disclaimer: this story is mine, disini aku hanya pinjam nama saja dan juga untuk sementara kyuhyun milikku *hehehe… dan sisanya ku kembalikan pada kalian, cerita ini berawal dari sebuah mimpiku setiap malam, mimpi itu selalu muncul dengan bentuk acak karena frustasi mau cerita kemana akhirnya kuciptakanlah fanfic geje ini

Dislike? Don't read

Do not copass without permission….

**Chapter 1**

Pagi hari di musim semi adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Bisa bebas melakukan apa saja, tanpa peduli harus memakai mantel setebal-tebalnya seperti musim dingin, ataupun berpanas-panasan sehingga harus berkali-kali ganti baju yang berkeringat seperti musim panas. Udara yang sejuk dan banyaknya pohon Sakura bermekaran, membuat hari semakin indah. Setidaknya, itu adalah isi pikiran seorang cho kyuhyun.

Laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun itu duduk di atas sepedanya di dekat taman. Kegiatan seperti ini adalah kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan saat musim semi dan gugur. Menunggu seorang gadis berambut panjang sebahu yang setiap pagi memintanya untuk pergi bersama.

Tahu-tahu, sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya. "Jalan!" perintah yeoja yang naik ke bagian belakang sepeda kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku! Seperti hantu saja, tahu-tahu berada di belakang. Sudah begitu, seenaknya saja pula menyuruhku seperti supir," cibir kyuhyun sambil perlahan mengayuh sepedanya.

"Mian…" kata gadis itu. "Hari ini kau mau latihan lagi?" Gadis itu mengarahkan wajahnya ke samping wajah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik wajah gadis yang selalu dipenuhi senyum itu dari ekor matanya. "Iyalah. Audisi masuk SM tinggal beberapa bulan lagi."

Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Lee sungmin, atau yang biasa dipanggil kyuhyun dengan sebutan minnie,sungmin adalah teman sepermainan kyuhyun sejak playgroup. Biarpun dibilang berjenis kelamin perempuan,minnie punya tingkah tidak seperti perempuan tulen. Gadis itu gemar sekali bermain Starcraft bersama teman-teman laki-lakinya. Gadis itu juga nekad untuk bergadang sampai jam lima pagi hanya untuk menonton pertandingan piala dunia. Satu-satunya hal yang menunjukkan dia adalah permpuan adalah, dia yang selalu memakai jepit rambut pink untuk menyangga poninya, juga kegemarannya pada tari. Dia bergabung dengan klub balet di sekolahnya.

sungmin turun dari sepeda kyuhun sambil menepuk pundak laki-laki yang sudah mengantarnya itu keras-keras dengan sengaja. Gadis itu langsung kabur ke dalam saat mendengar bel sudah berdentang. "Gomawo, cho kyuhyun!" serunya tanpa menghentikan larinya.

Dengan sedikit menggerutu, kyuhyun memarkirkan sepedanya, dan bergegas mengikuti jejak sungmin yang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Beruntung, guru yang mengajar jam pertama hari itu belum hadir. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi paling belakang, bersebelahan dengan sungmin yang tengah mengunyah permen karet.

Kyuhyun memandangi perempuan yang mendapat julukan "pumpkin" oleh teman-teman dekatnya yang rata-rata laki-laki. "Perempuan macam apa yang dengan arogannya mengelurkan kemeja, memakan permen karet di kelas, dan duduk dengan cara seperti itu?"

sungmin menoleh menatap kyuhyun. "Kenapa? Ada masalah?" ucap sungmin sambil membuat balon dari permen karetnya. kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. sungmin kemudian menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone. Musik mulai mengalun dari earphone tersebut, membuat sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sesuai irama lagu. Kadang-kadang, dia membuat gerakkan wave dengan lengannya.

kyuhyun membenarkan letak kursinya di samping langsung melepas earphone yang tadi masih setia menemani hyukkie "yaaaakk! evil kenapa di lepas ada apa sih? "

"Kau sudah dengar gosipnya?"

"Gosip yang mana?" gadis itu melirik kyuhyun.

"Mereka bilang, kita berdua pacaran."

Tawa menggelegar kembali terdengar dari mulut sungmin. Bahkan kali ini sungmin memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan. "Aku… dengan evil ini? Pacaran? Hahahaha…"

"Ya!" kyuhyun menghardik sungmin. "Berhenti tertawa."

Seberusaha apapun sungmin menahan tawa, mulutnya tidak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan suara-suara itu. "Hah… oke… Tapi itu lucu." sungmin duduk bersila sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada(?)*kok bisa yh padahal diatas kursi:D*. "Membayangkannya saja membuatku tertawa sampai sakit perut seperti tadi."

kyuhyun ikut duduk bersila di depan sungmin. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin sampai kira-kira jarak mereka hanya sekepalan tangan. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"

Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya. "Mencoba apa?"

Deru napas kyuhyun serasa membelai kulit wajah sungmin. Tanpa sadar, wajah gadis itu memerah samar. "Pacaran," jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum polos khas playboy menghiasi wajahnya.

sungmin kembali tertawa. "PABOYA! Bagaimana ide gila itu melintas dalam otakmu yang sempit?" Tangan sungmin bergerak untuk menjitak dahi kyuhyun. Sayangnya, tangan kyuhyun lebih gesit untuk menangkap tangan yeoja itu.

"Wae? Kita sama-sama tidak punya pasangan. Dan juga, kita tak pernah tahu bangaimana rasanya pacaran? Kita sudah enam belas tahun, Lee sungmin."

Meskipun wajahnya kembali memanas, sungmin tetap tersenyum, sambil menjawab dengan nada menantang. "Siapa takut?"

**Word: 853**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ cloudingwookyu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Ok gimana-gimana geje yah….? Mian asal main potong soalnya mau lihat review2 para readers yg baik hati ini dan juga mau buat para readers penasaran…. #hehehe…..XD please jangan jadi silent readers ne….? banyak2 reviews yh karena reviews kalian adalah nyawa bagi ff ini

R N R


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong…. Oppa/hyung balik lagi masihkah penasaran, adakah yang kangen * .com XD mau lanjut apa gg nih… #kalo gg lanjut bisa dilempar para readers ke sungai han :D ok kita lanjut ne… don't forget still reviews

.

.

Cloudingwookyu

~present…

.

.

"YOU'RE MY FIRST AND MY LAST"

.

.

Pairing :kyumin. kyuhyun x sungmin

Support cast : yewook

Cast : ALL MEMBER SM TOWN

Rate: T (maybe..?). Hurt/Comfort. Angst.

Warning: YAOI,yewook fanfic,typo's, ect.

Disclaimer: this story is mine, disini aku hanya pinjam nama saja dan juga untuk sementara kyuhyun milikku *hehehe… dan sisanya ku kembalikan pada kalian, cerita ini berawal dari sebuah mimpiku setiap malam, mimpi itu selalu muncul dengan bentuk acak karena frustasi mau cerita kemana akhirnya kuciptakanlah fanfic geje ini*yeeey

Dislike? Don't read

Do not copass without permission….

**Chapter sebelumnya…..**

Deru napas kyuhyun serasa membelai kulit wajah sungmin. Tanpa sadar, wajah gadis itu memerah samar. "Pacaran," jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum polos khas playboy menghiasi wajahnya.

sungmin kembali tertawa. "PABOYA! Bagaimana ide gila itu melintas dalam otakmu yang sempit?" Tangan sungmin bergerak untuk menjitak dahi kyuhyun. Sayangnya, tangan kyuhyun lebih gesit untuk menangkap tangan yeoja itu.

"Wae? Kita sama-sama tidak punya pasangan. Dan juga, kita tak pernah tahu bangaimana rasanya pacaran? Kita sudah enam belas tahun, Lee sungmin."

Meskipun wajahnya kembali memanas, sungmin tetap tersenyum, sambil menjawab dengan nada menantang. "Siapa takut?"…

**Chapter 2**

"Hmmm sudahkan itu saja" ucap sungmin yang langsung memasang kembali earphonennya dan langsung menari-nari menggerakkan lengannya dengan gerakan wave…

Satu hal yang membuat kyuhyun iri setengah mati dengan gadis itu, kelenturan tubuhnya yang kelewat batas. sungmin bisa melakukan semua gerakkan dance yang bahkan menurutnya sulit. Belajar balet dari kecil, sih, jelas saja badannya lentur.

"Lee sungmin!" bisik kyuhyun sambil melemparkan bagian kecil dari karet penghapus. "Pulang sekolah, ajari aku gerakan wave!"

" ne… kyu tapi kau ajari aku mengemudi motor ok?"

Ok…. pumpkin….

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Ok…. pumpkin…. " apa-apaan dia enak sekali mengatakan aku pumpkin memang dia kira aku sayuran apa…. Aku manusia Ingat itu!

"Yaaakk jangan panggil pumpkin…. Huh jahat sekali…." Nada bicaraku meningkat

"tumben sekali kau marah…. Lagi sensitive sepertinya sungmin …..mianhae…jeongmal mianhae minnie… "

"ne gwencana…." Aku masih setia mem-pouthkan bibirku sampai akhirnya pipiku dicubit awwwhh rasanya sakit sekali….

"tega sekali kau, sakit tau… lihat nih sampai merah…." Nada suaraku makin meningkat kesal sekali… rasanya huh….

Entah mengapa mungkin dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padaku… rasanya ada yg mnyentuh bibirku… hmm hangat,manis,serta lembut yaaak aku baru tersadar dia menciumku…. Apa-apaan dia seenaknya saja…. Kita ini belum sah….ingat itu ! Bahkan dia belum menyatakan perasaannya atau ya sedikit abal2 untuk mengatakan cinta….

Langsung dengan sekuat tenaga ku dorong tubuhnya untuk sedikit memberi jarak padaku dan juga melepaskan bibirnya dari ku….

"wae… minnie kau mengacaukannya padahal lagi enak-enaknya tau…." Ucapnya sambil mempouthkan bibirnya… hahahaha ku akui bahwa saat ini dia tampan…. Hah sejak kapan aku mulai berpendapat bahwa dia tampan….

"ahhh kau ini kita belum resmi pacaran, asal seenak kepala evilmu saja menciumku… itu… hmm ciuman pertamaku tau… ! " sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi amarah ini… ishh dia menyebalkan…

" loh kok gitu kita sudah sah kok chagi…."

"sah apanya mengatakan cinta aja belum kau menyebalkan kyu"

"tadi aku menciummu apa itu bukan kata cinta, makanya kalau orang lagi melakukan sesuatu tunggu dulu sampai selesai baru berkomen ria…"

"eoh…. Hmm tapi… aku maunya kau mengatakannya kyu bukan menciumku… ahhh kau merusak moodku saja… aku pergi…" rasanya sangat-sangat kesal… dia tak bisa mengerti aku…

"tunggu…" teriak kyuhyun….

**KYUHYUN POV**

"eoh…. Hmm tapi… aku maunya kau mengatakannya kyu bukan menciumku… ahhh kau merusak moodku saja… aku pergi…" ucap sungmin sambil berjalan meninggalkanku

"tunggu…" teriak ku

Langsung ku tarik tangan kecil itu ahhh aku tak tau ternyata tangannya mulus…

"jagan marah ne… mianhae minnie jeoungmal mianhae…. Lee sungmin saranghae jeoungmal saranghae….. maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku…?"

Loh Kenapa… dia menangis…. Apa ada yang salah….

" minnie mengapa kau menangis… apa aku salah? Jeball minnie…. Apa kau tak mau menerimaku…? Hiks…hiks…."lirihku sambil ber-kepo ria:D # jiiiaah hyung knapa jadi kepo… ada2 saja XD

^Ehh author… kau yang membuat cerita ini mengapa mengeluh padaku klo aku kepo kau sendiri yg membuat naskahnya ahh author pabbo… *jletak… hahaha :D rasakan itu

"Yak hyung kau tak berperi kemanusiaan ok,ok aku lupa mianhae… udah2 kembali ke laptop" "loh kok..O,o woey…. ini bukan acara tukul arwana oppa " teriak sungmin

"Ohh ya aku lupa… kembali kecerita.. tuh dah diganti puass sekarang kau kyu !" teriak author 10 oktaf O,o

Ahhh ok readers tadi hanya iklan yang gg bermutu numpang lewat… kita lanjut ne…^

"Yaaaaak… kyu pabboya! Baru kali ini…. hiks a…ku mendengar nam….ja hiks menga…takan cinta untukku…hiks… I do… kyu… aku mau jadi yeojachingumu" ucap sungmin terbata-bata

Tiba-tiba ada yang menempel pada bibirku hmm kenyal… awwwhhh aku baru sadar sungminku menciumku… ahhh indahnya dunia ini… thanks god

.

.

.

.

.

AT KOREO ROOM

sungmin duduk sambil menopang kepalanya bosan setengah mati pada kyuhyun. Sudah sejak sejam lalu, ia mengajari kyuhyun gerakkan wave dengan lengan, tapi laki-laki yang disebut-sebut mendapat gelar sebagai laki-laki tertampan di sekolah itu sama sekali tidak menguasainya.

sungmin sudah berganti baju. Kini dia memakai kaos putih berhoddie bergambar strawberry, buah kesukaannya, dengan hot pants berwarna biru Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu ruang dance yang hanya dipakai mereka berdua. Bila dilihat dari atas, tubuhnya akan seperti huruf X.

kyuhyun duduk di sisi sungmin yang masih tiduran. Berada dalam posisi begini sama sekali tidak membuat sungmin malu. Sepuluh tahun lebih bersama, telah membunuh rasa malu sungmin dengan namja beken di sampingnya ini.

"Bagaimana kau belajar gerakkan itu?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya melihatnya di TV, lalu aku mengikutinya. Selesai," jelas sungmin ogah-ogahan. "Gerakkan itu mudah. Aku saja hanya sekali mencoba langsung bisa!"

kyuhyun mendengus kasar. Dia mengangkat lengan sungmin. "Lenganmu lentur!"

"Masuk saja klub balet," balas sungmin. "Di tiap pertemuan, kau harus melenturkan badanmu. Harus bisa split, dan berusaha berdiri dengan ujung jempol kakimu!"

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak kyuhyun. "Aku bukan perempuan. Lagipula, dengan mengikuti klub balet membuatku terasa 'melambai'," kata kyuhyun sambil membentuk tanda kutip dengan kedua jarinya. "Pelatihmu yang laki-laki juga melambai. Aku tidak yakin dia memiliki istri. Yeah… mungkin istri namja."

sungmin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya hingga bergema di ruang tertutup itu. "Hahahaha… kalau istrinya namja, bagaimana dia punya anak?"

kyuhyun menjitak kepala teman perempuannya itu. "Jaman sudah berkembang. Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" kyuhyun memandang sungmin yang masih memegangi dahinya. "Bisa saja anak itu adalah anak angkatnya. Atau dia berbohong. Itu mungkin saja, kan?"

"chagi…. Setelah ini jangan lupa janjimu untuk mengajariku motor ok…" ucap sungmin sambil bermanja2 ria

" ne arraseo… cahgiya apasih yg enggak buat bunny mingku yang imut ini…"

"gomawo evil…"

AT STREET

"ahh sempurna… kau pintar memilih tempat chagi… disini sepi… jalannya…" ucap sungmin

" ok kita mulai pengenalan dulu yh yang ini rem tangan,ini gas, ini gigi, dan ini rem kaki" sambil menunjukkan letak2nya

"loh kok ada rem tangan, rem kaki segala hmm sekalian aja rem kepala hahaha mian becanda" ucap sungmin sambil cengar-cengir tak menentu..

" husst jangan bercanda terus ahh, hmm sudah hapal letaknya?" Tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil menyusuri rambut sungmin

" sudah… ayo mulai sekarang…"

"Ook pelan-pelan dulu yah aku jaga dibelakang… " ucap kyuhyun sambil duduk di kursi penumpang belakang

"ahhh cepat sekali kau bisa mengendarainya…. Hebatt itu baru bunnykku… habis ini aku traktir beli ice cream yh setelah itu pulang arraseo?"

" ne… chagi gomawo…"

**ToBeCon**

Gimana?gimana? geje,jelek atau apalah gitu….. hmmm rasanya ada yang jadi silent readers, tinggalkan jejak ne… kalau enggak author ngambek sejadi-jadinya gak mau lanjutin ff ini ne….

RNR


	3. Chapter 3

Aannnnyyyyeeooongggg, ish,ish,ish pengen gitu yah ngebuat readers penasaran tapi gagal melulu…. Hiks…hiks…hiks… *nangis dipojokan T_T okelah oppa/hyung kali ini gg akan maafin kalo gak ada reviewsnya, author ngambek sejadi-jadinya loh *wuuuiiissshhh author ngancem #kejam ck,ck,ck please still reviews2 ne… ingat loh 1 reviews 1 nyawa untuk ff ini arra ?

.

.

Cloudingwookyu

~present…

.

.

"YOU'RE MY FIRST AND MY LAST"

.

.

Pairing :kyumin. kyuhyun x sungmin

Support cast : yewook

Cast : ALL MEMBER SM TOWN

Rate: T (maybe..?). Hurt/Comfort. Angst.

Warning: YAOI,yewook fanfic,typo's, ect.

Disclaimer: this story is mine, disini aku hanya pinjam nama saja dan juga untuk sementara kyuhyun milikku *hehehe… dan sisanya ku kembalikan pada kalian, cerita ini berawal dari sebuah mimpiku setiap malam, mimpi itu selalu muncul dengan bentuk acak karena frustasi mau cerita kemana akhirnya kuciptakanlah fanfic geje ini*yeeey

Dislike? Don't read

Do not copass without permission….

Still RNR ne…

**Chapter sebelumnya**

"Ok pelan-pelan dulu yah aku jaga dibelakang… " ucap kyuhyun sambil duduk di kursi penumpang belakang

"ahhh cepat sekali kau bisa mengendarainya…. Hebatt itu baru bunnykku… habis ini aku traktir beli ice cream yh setelah itu pulang arraseo?"

" ne… chagi gomawo…"

AT SUNGMIN HOUSE

"Aku pulang" ucap sungmin

"tumben kau bilang 'aku pulang' kenapa mukamu senang sekali? Bagaimana kyu?eomma kangen padanya… " ucap eomma # hahaha teuki eomma ikut2an kepo kayak kyuhyun oppa

"yaaakk eomma kyuhyun oppa milikku, hmmm dia baik-baik saja eomma, aku mandi dulu eomma hmm aku bau… "# baru nyadar yh mbak umin -_-

"sejak kapan kyunnie milikmu, kaliankan sahabatan ?"#teuki eomma pasang wajah pabboO,o hasil pinjaman maksa dari yesung oppa (?)#

"sejak hari ini eomma tanggal 05 november ini eomma " jelas sungmin

"waahhh kenapa tak memberitahu eomma" teuki eomma splecches

"ckckck…. Putriku sudah besar tenyata… " lanjut eomma

"ishh eomma apaan sih…." Sungmin mempouthkan bibir

.

.

.

.

.

05 desember.

Kyuhyun cengar-cengir sendirian di kamarnya mengingat tanggal bersejarah itu. 05 november. Dia berbaring memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang biru sky polos. Sudah sebulan sejak dia dan sungmin resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal itu, kecuali Yunho yang selalu menjadi setan di tengah-tengah mereka. Entah bagaimana, dia yang dulu selalu merasa datar-datar saja dengan gadis itu, kini menjadi sering deg-degan kalau berada di dekatnya.# yaeellahh dag,dig,dug hatikuuuu,,,,, #author joget2 sendiri sambil nyanyi gak jelas "cintaku bersemi di putih abu2" whahahaha :D gejala2 author gila XD#

Hal yang sama terjadi pada sungmin. Gadis itu sering bergadang karena memikirkan kyuhyun, kekasih sebulannya. Hari ini tepat mereka sebulan, tapi tidak ada perayaan yang mereka rayakan. Tidak seperti pasangan lain. Mereka yang sejak awal memang sudah terus-terusan bersama, bingung ingin melakukan apa. Pulang dan pergi bersama, apa itu cukup? Batin sungmin bertanya-tanya.

Bip… bip…

Ponsel sungin berbunyi. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, dia membuka ponsel touch screen-nya dan mendapati nama kyuhyun tertera di layar.

Kau mau tidak, kencan hari Sabtu besok?

From: Kyunnie (05/12/XX)

sungmin membalas cepat, menyetujui ide kyuhyun. Dia masih akan melanjutkan khayalannya yang melang-lang buana ke sana ke mari kalau saja teriakan sang eomma tidak menyuruhnya untuk segera mematikan lampu dan tidur.

Mengganggu saja.

Lampu kamar memang dia matikan, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Dia memandangi tempelan bintang yang bersinar dalam gelap. Dia ingat, tempelan-tempelan itu ia tempel bersama kyuhyun saat umur mereka masih lima belas tahun, ketika kelulusan SMP.

Orang tuanya tidak marah saat kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar putri mereka karena orang tua sungmin telah kenal dengan kyuhyun sejak laki-laki itu masih bocah playgroup. Setiap hari kyuhyun pasti datang untuk bermain playstation dengan sungmin di kamar yeoja itu. Dan kebiasaan itu sedikit berkurang karena kyuhyun yang ingin fokus diterima masuk dalam SMEnt, sebuah agensi yang akan menerbitkan artis-artis berbakat.

Kyuhyun telah mencoba ikut audisi empat kali. Dan dia selalu ditolak dengan komentar yang sama. "Gerakkanmu terlalu kaku." Pulang dari gagal audisi, hanya sungmin yang bisa menenangkan kyuhyun dengan mengajak laki-laki itu makan es krim chocolate porsi triple kesukaannya.

Akhirnya setelah berlama-lama sungmin berangan-angan sendiri sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas sungmin mulai terlelap sambil memluk boneka bunnynya dan mulai berlayar ke mimpinya yang indah.

.

.

.

.

**At sungmin house**

Tok…tok..tok….

Ckelek…..

"Minnie chagi, kyuhyun menunggumu di bawah" ucap teuki eomma

"eomma apakah aku cantik?" ucap sungmin

"kenapa kau berkata begitu chagi…. Kau selalu cantik"jelas teuki eomma sambil menyisir rambut sungmin yang sekarang makin panjang

"nah rapi… ayo cepat kyuhyun dari tadi menunggumu" ucap teuki eomma sambil memberikan tas sungmin lalu mencubit kecil hidungnya

"gomawo eomma, neomu,neomu saranghae eomma aku pergi dulu pay-pay…. " ucap sungmin sambil berlari kecil menurungi tangga

Sungmin berjalan mendekati kyuhyun yang sedang ngobrol dengan appanya yaitu kangin, jantung sungmin makin berdegub kencang, Dia kembali mengamati penampilan dirinya di cermin yang terletak didekat ruang tamu.

"huh…. relax Minnie kamu cantik kok Hari ini",

sungmin terpana meihat kekasihnya begtu tampan, dia menggunakan kaos biru serta celana panjang abu-abu dan sepatu kets sambil membawa jake biru malam . "dia sangat sempurna"gumam sungmin, sungmin kembali meneruskan jalannya

"Ayo pergi," kata sungmin yang sudah berdiri di depan kyuhyun.

Sesaat, kyuhyun terpana melihat penampilan kekasihnya ini. sungmin mengenakan hot pants pink dan kaos over size yang memperlihatkan tanktop pinknya. Rambut sungmin sama seperti biasa, dipenuhi jepit-jepit kecil berwarna pink.

"Kenapa? Aneh, ya?" tanya sungmin saat kyuhyun menatapnya sedemikian lekat. "Akan kuganti, kalau begitu."

kyuhyun menahan lengan sungmin yang akan berlalu. "Tidak, hanya… kau terlihat beda dari biasanya. Kajja."

"appa, eomma aku pergi dulu ne…" ucap sungmin

"ne chagi bersenang-senang lah… kyunnie aku titip Minnie ne? jaga dia"ucap teuki eomma

"kyunnie jangan membawa motor dengan kecepatan tinggi ne"jelas kangin appa

"ne appa keselamatan Minnie just thrust me…' ucap kyuhyun semangat

Di depan rumah, tidak ada sepeda yang biasanya sungmin dan kyuhyun naiki setiap pagi dan sore. Adanya malah motor keren berwarna hitam yang pernah sungmin lihat di internet.

"Sepedamu bermetamorfosis?" tanya sungmin sambil tertawa dan menerima helm yang diberikan kyuhyun.

"Sudah cepat naik! Jangan banyak tanya!" perintah kyuhyun. Tapi bukannya menjalankan kuda besinya, kyuhyun malah melepaskan jaket biru malamnya. "Nih, pakai. Jangan sampai hari Senin nanti kau sakit gara-gara kencan kita."

Gadis itu menerima jaket kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah hebat saat kyuhyun menyebutkan kata "kencan". Rasanya masih ganjil.

Perlahan tapi pasti, motor itu melaju di jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan lain. Lengan sungmin melingkari pinggang kyuhyun. Dia tertawa kecil, menyadari kebiasaannya untuk memegang pundak kyuhyun kini berubah menjadi memeluk pinggang laki-laki itu.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya kyuhyun saat mereka berhenti pada lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna merah.

"Terserah kamu. Emang maunya ke mana?"

sungmin maupun kyuhyun sadar, cara bicara mereka juga berubah. Tidak ada kata-kata kasar di antara keduanya. kyuhyun tidak lagi melempari sungmin dengan karet penghapus yang dia potong kecil-kecil saat gadis itu tertidur di kelas. Cinta mengubah segalanya, eh.

"Ke N Seoul Tower bagaimana?" Walaupun tidak melihat, kyuhyun merasakan anggukkan di punggungnya. Dia mengarahkan motornya menuju N Seoul Tower.

Seperti yeoja kebanyakan, secowok-cowoknya seorang Lee sungmin, dia tetaplah perempuan yang suka melihat sesuatu yang imut-imut dan mudah percaya takhayul dan ramalan di majalah-majalah. sungmin merengek pada kyuhyun agar laki-laki itu mau memakai couple ring yang tadi dibelinya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya itu.

"Oppa! Ayo pakai!" Beginilah rengekan sungmin. Dia akan memanggil kyuhyun dengan sebutan Oppa. Dan biasanya, kyuhyun langsung luluh. Namun tidak dengan kali ini.

"Aku tidak suka pakai aksesoris, Lee sungmin, Chagi!" balas kyuhyun dengan gombalan di akhir kalimat. "Lagian untuk apa, sih?"

melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan kyuhyun dan berjalan menjauh. "Ya sudah, kita putus saja. Lagipula kita hanya coba-coba saja, kan? Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Akan kubuang cincin ini ke danau." kyuhyun berlari menghalangi jalan sungmin. "Kau mau apa? Kita sudah putus, kan?"

"Kata siapa?" kyuhyun meraih cincin yang ukurannya lebih besar dan memakainya pada jari manisnya. Dia menunjukkan hal itu pada sungmin. "Sudah kupakai, kan? Sekarang giliranmu." kyuhyun baru saja akan memakaikan cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil pada jari sungmin.

"Tunggu, Oppa!" sungmin merebut cincin itu, dan malah memakaikannya pada kelingking kyuhyun. "Aih… ternyata pas!"

"Mwo?" kyuhyun mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau pas?" Dia melepaskan cincin itu dan memakaikannya pada jari manis kekasihnya.

"Katanya, kalau cincin perempuan muat di kelingking laki-laki, artinya mereka jodoh…" jelas sungmin semangat.

"Ho… jadi kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya kyuhyun seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada sungmin.

"M-mwo? Kapan aku bilang aku mau menikah denganmu, Oppa?" tanya sungmin polos. "Rasanya kau tidak pernah bilang."

kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di kepala sungmin. "Tadi yang kau bilang berarti jodoh, dan cincinmu muat di kelingkinku, bukannya secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan kalau aku mau menikah denganku?" Wajah sungmin memerah. kyuhyun tertawa sejadi-jadinya. "Ya, Chagi. Wajahmu lucu, seperti kepiting rebus." Dia merangkul kekasihnya. "Ne, tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau mengatakannya sekarang. Karena suatu hari nanti, aku yang akan mengatakannya padamu, dan mengganti cincin ini dengan cincin platina."

"Kau melamarku, cho kyuhyun?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Yeoja itu memukul dada kekasihnya main-main dengan tas kecil yang tersampir di bahunya. "Ya! Kita masih SMA!"

"Aku kan tidak bilang sekarang," kata kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya. Sambil mengeluarkan seringai khasnya, kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Kalau kau mau sekarang juga tidak apa-apa, Chagi."

kyuhyun kembali menerima gebukan yang lebih keras dari tas sungmin. "YA! YADONG PABOYA!"

Laki-laki itu masih tertawa. "Biar kau bilang yadong, tapi kau tetap sayang padaku, kan?" goda kyuhyun lagi membuat wajah sungmin memerah. "Ayo, beli gembok yang sama."

Ada satu tradisi bagi pasangan muda-mudi yang pergi ke N Seoul Tower. Di mana mereka yang memiliki pasangan akan membeli gembok yang sama, lalu menulis harapan mereka pada gembok tersebut dan mengaitkannya di pagar N Seoul Tower dan membuang kuncinya ke danau, meski pemerintah sudah memberi larangan untuk melempar kunci gembok itu.

"Kau menulis harapan apa?" tanya sungmin.

"Rahasia. Kau sendiri?"

"Rahasia," balas gadis itu. "Kalau kau memberi tahuku, akan kuberi tahu juga."

kyuhyun membuang kedua kunci gembok mereka ke danau. "Nanti, saat kita tepat seribu hari, kita akan lihat sama-sama, ya?" sungmin menganggukkan kepala. "Kita bisa selama itu, kan?"

sungmin tertawa lebar. "Bisa, lah! Kita kan sudah sepuluh tahun lebih bersama, dan aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, eh."

Tangan kyuhyun terangkat untuk mengelus rambut kekasihnya. Senyum lembut tersuling di bibirnya. Ya, kita akan begini selamanya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Tidak akan.

"chagi yuk kita pulang aku sudah capek" rengek sungmin sambil bermanja-manja di lengan kyuhyun

"ne chagi kita pulang"jelas kyuhyun setelah itu mengecup sayang pucuk kepala sungmin

**AT KYUHYUN HOUSE**

"aku pulang" seru kyuhyun sambil berjalan masuk dan sedikit bersiul-siul tak jelas

"kenapa kau begitu senang kyunnie?" Tanya heechul eomma

"annio eomma, aku hanya terlalu senang, haaahh eomma hidup ini sungguh indah aku cinta eomma" jelas kyuhyun penuh semangat setelah itu ia mencium sayang "eomma bagaimana jika aku melamar sungminnie? Bolehkah? " lanjut kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah kelewatan bahagia

"hmmmm kalau eomma boleh saja asalkan kau bisa menjaga Minnie dengan baik, cobalah Tanya pada appa mu, oh ya chagi bagaimana "kencannya" apakah lancar? " Tanya chullie eomma

"lancer eomma sangat lancar" jelas kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya "eomma aku kedalam dulu mau bicara dengan appa ne" lanjut kyuhyun *lagi(?)

"ne chagi ngomong yang baik ne, jadi appa tidak salah mengerti arra?" ucap chullie eomma

'ne arraseo eomma " jawab kyuhyun mantap ^kyuppa anak baik #proook prookk prookk

Kyuhyun mulai mencari sang appa tercintanya dimulai dari ruang kerja, kemudian taman belakang rumah, lalu kamar, setelah itu ruang santai dan terakhir adalah ruang televisi, tapi semua itu hasilnya sama yaitu appa nihil als tidak ada, " huuuhhh coba appa bisa kulacak yah, jadi aku tak perlu jalan kesana-kesini kaya orang stress apalagi semua pelayan di rumah ini tak ada yang tau dimana appa berada, huuuaaahhh appa dimana kamu" gumam kyuhyun diiringi hembusan nafas panjang, keputusan terakhir kyuhyun adalah mencari di ruang game dan ternyata benar dugaan kyuhyun appa sedang sedang sibuk main PS "burnout revengens" #taaadddaa ya tuhaaannn hanggeng appa dicariin keliling dunia ternyata asik main PS #gubrakO,o

"yak! Appa aku cari keliling dunia, ternyata kau disini…" ucap kyuhyun

"…"

"appa… ohh appaku yang baik hati…" sambil bergelayutan di pundak appanya

"yak ! kyu kau sdah besar…. Sana ah… ganggu saja nanti game over" terang appa

"aissshhh appa dengarkan aku….." masih dengan gelayutan dan rengekkan #kyak anak bayi aja kyuppa -_-

GAME OVER

" KYUHYUN!" teriak appa 10 oktaf

"omona, mianhae appa… lagian appa juga tak mau mendengarkan aku sih" kyu mempouthkan bibir

" kau mau bilang apasih chagi?" ucap appa

" bolehkah aku melamar Minnie chagi, aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan benar appa, aku juga akan menjadi anak yang baik serta lulus ini aku akan meneruskan perusahaan kita appa, bolehkah?" terang kyu

"hmmmm appa pikir dulu ne…." Jawa appa

.

.

.

TBC

Ayolah readers…. Jangan jadi silent readers… review,review ne… ingat 1 review adalah 1 nyawa bagi ff ini, sepertinya banyak typo's nya ya…. Hahahaha mianhae… jangan lempar author ke sungai han ne…  
don't orget readers to RNR

Saranghae readers…


End file.
